Drizzling Tears
by Ambrosia Ice
Summary: She was on her way to graduation when the unthinkable happened: she was killed. Now she's a RiverClan cat with no memory of being human. But when something happens, and she remembers, will she stay or go?
1. Chapter 1

"Is she really the one, brother?" A tom asked softly. "A Twoleg can't protect our clan..."

"She is the one, Oakheart." The other tom replied.

"Crookedstar... We don't have the power, to do what you're suggesting."

The two brothers looked down into the MoonPool. A Twoleg with dark blonde hair shimmered in the waters. She had blue eyes and a fair compensation.

"We have the power... Our clan _needs_ her."

"If she were in a place between life and death, maybe we could."

"Oakheart is right, Crookedstar." A new voice added. A petite she-cat joined into the discussion. "It would be easier to find a kit who can be The Chosen One."

"Brambleberry, you know as well as I that you can't _choose_ who receives the gift. You can only watch, and hope that you find who has it before it's too late. She has the power, I can feel it. She was just... Born into the wrong group."

The two other StarClan cats shook their head. "Sometimes, brother, I wonder if you have any sense, even if you've be-" Oakheart was cut off as the pool ran red and smoke started rising.

"What..."

"A Twoleg Monster ran into the one she was in." Tallstar mumbled, the former WindClan leader daring the three other StarClan cats to challenge him.

Crookedstar glared at the leader before signing.

"Now's your chance, Crookedstar." Brambleberry mewed. "But be warned, she'll remember who she was eventually and she'll stray, for a little while. But fear not, for she will return."

Crookedstar paled slightly before beckoning the girls spirit over to them.

**XxXxXxX**

She had been floating in a dark abyss. She couldn't feel, see, or hear anything. She was just there, floating, and never even knew it. When her senses finally came back, she found herself standing in front of eight starry cats.

Their eyes were glowing, and some of them had a dim star on their foreheads, as if it was a birthmarks.

_A lot of cats have the same birthmarks._

_. why haven't I noticed before?_

Confusion was clear on her face. When she opened her mouth to say something, she realized she couldn't speak. A shiver ran down her spine as one of them mewed and the other ones nodded.

She felt herself shrinking and found that everything was getting bigger. She clinged onto her memories and didn't want to let them go, even as they slipped through her fingers.

Her eyes dropped closed and they refused to open. She felt her stiff body relax.

"Fear not, young one... You will be safe..." A soft voice mumbled in her ear.

**XxXxXxX**

The journey had taken it's toll on Moonsong She shouldn't have pushed herself so hard. Maybe the birth would be going easier.

It was her first litter, and she'd heard the first time was always the worst.

"Push!" Leafpaw said with a grunt. "You have to push _now_!"

So she pushed. With all her might. She whimpered as one of her two kits slid out. Leafpaw gave the kit to Mothwing and demanded she lick the fur the wrong way.

When the second one was born, a few seconds later, Moonsong felt relief.

"You have two healthy kits, Moonsong." Leafpaw purred while she licked the youngest ones fur.

"The first born kits in a new territory." She mumbled tiredly. "They must be great, for we haven't even found our new camps yet."

The ThunderClan apprentice snorted. "Squirrelflight and the others will soon return. For now, you should rest." She placed the two kits next to Moonsong's stomach and they started to quickly suckle.

**I don't own the world or Warriors. Except for any cat whom you don't recognize. They're mine. Yes, this is a human-turned-warrior story, but I don't think it'll be like any others you've read. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tearkit tilted her head up as she was named, as if she'd known it was her name even before it was announced. She wanted desperately to open her eyes, but she found that it was harder than she'd thought. She let out a soft new of protest before she went back to suckling from her mother.

Moonfur let out a soft laugh, careful to not disturb her sleeping kits. The gazed lovingly down at the two of them. Tearkit and Flarekit. Two fitting names for two very different in appearance kits. They both had the same, soft, personality. They'd grow up to be strong Warriors for their clan, if they both where to stay in RiverClan.

Flarekit had a dark red base for most of her pelt, swirls of black ran throughout her body. Her eyes had lines of white around them, almost like a shining sun.

Tearkit had a dark blue base, with a silvery coloured rain-drop shape on her chest. The tip of her tail was black, as was her left forepaw and her right hindpaw.

"They're beautiful, Moonfur." A male voice whispered. "They'll be great warriors for your clan."

The new mother turned and looked at Rainwhisker with a heartbroken look in her eyes. "You could join RiverClan." She whispered. "You could join and we could raise our family together."

The ThunderClan warrior gazed at the RiverClan queen with a conflicted look. "I..., Moonfur, neither of us would be happy if we didn't stay in our clans."

"I could be happy in ThunderClan." She replied weakly. She didn't know for sure, if she could be happy, but she'd try.

"No, you wouldn't." He murmured in her ear. "Our clan's need us more than ever before... We don't know what problems we're-"

"I don't care!" She cried. "I don't want to raise kits without their father! Isn't that what we agreed? When our clans became one, for the journey-"

"They aren't one now, Moonfur." He stated bluntly, fighting to keep emotion from his voice. "We might act like one... For a few moons... But life will go back to how it was, before the Journey."

She looked up, tears filling her eyes. "You really won't join RiverClan or let me join ThunderClan?"

He shook his head. "Neither of us would be happy."

"I'd learn how to adapt." She mewed weakly, knowing it was in vain. She knew he was right, it would be to different of a change, for either of them. She looked down at their kits, her tears falling from her eyes. "Take Flarekit." She whispered. "They're half ThunderClan; ThunderClan should have one of them."

"I... Can't take one of them." He whispered. "There aren't any nursing Queens in my clan, she'd starve."

"Ferncloud still has milk, Birchkit isn't quite old enough to eat whole food." She said evenly. "I think... It'd be best if they knew they where half-clan, that they came from two Warriors who made the journey from the Forest to our new home."

Rainwhisker felt conflicted. He'd have a daughter to raise. But could he? He didn't know, it wasn't something he'd been thinking about, when he'd fallen for a RiverClan she-cat. He'd never thought about having a mate or kits.

"She'll know she was loved by her mother... But perhaps it's best if they don't know about each other until they become apprentices." He whispered.

Moonfur's eyes closed. "Perhaps that would be best." She agreed. "Not even a day old... And they're already being deceived."

Tearkit forced her eyes open, the world still blurry around her. She saw someone with a grey pelt walking away, a smaller cat dangling from it's jaws. The picture was blurry and she closed her eyes again, going back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Crookedstar bared his teeth. "Moonfur is a fool for giving one of her kits to ThunderClan!" He spat.

"Perhaps." Hailstar agreed. "Perhaps not. This might be part of the prophecy."

"Tearkit'll turn against her mother once she finds out what happened." Brambleberry said, like the statement was set in stone.

"That lie isn't as bad as turning a Twoleg into a cat and not telling her about it!" Brightsky snapped, her tail lashing.

"That knowledge would destroy her." Oakheart replied softly.

"She'll learn about it eventually. We all know it." Brambleberry muttered. "When she does, she'll be more mature. Let her have a normal kithood."

"She'll never have a normal kithood. She already has a power that none of us could have expected to come so soon." River said, blinking slowly, as he joined the discussing cats.

The five dead cats stopped bickering for a moment, staring at the first leader in awe.

"She can have as much of a normal one as she can possibly have." Brightsky finally mewed. "She shouldn't have the burden of knowing why she was chosen to become a cat." Her eyes closed for a heartbeat before she opened them again. Before she could open her mouth to continue, some cut her off.

"She'll learn how to control her power and hopefully learn how to live with the knowledge of her former life." Oakheart mewed.

"We don't know what kind of power she has yet." Hailstar pointed out.

"We'll learn of it soon." River replied before pushing himself to his paws. The fading tom left the younger cats. He turned his head slightly. "Whatever choice you make, the four clans must be top priority." He then turned back to facing forward and disappeared.

Brambleberry signed. "We have to give a prophecy to Leopardstar. Until Mothwing has an apprentice-"

"We can give them to Leafpaw." Brightsky cut off the former medicine cat. "She can warn Mothwing, before the clans separate into their own territories."

Hailstar's fur rose. "This is _RiverClan_ business!" He said, baring his teeth.

"It's ThunderClan business now, as well.' Oakheart retorted.

Brambleberry nodded. "It became their problem as well the moment Moonfur gave Flarekit to Rainwhisker. All clans are intertwined, Hailstar, you can't deny that anymore than you can stop breathing for more than twenty heartbeats."

"Tearkit needs a guide, The Dark Forest is growing stronger and we don't want our only advantage to be tricked into joining them."

"I'll watch over her." A new voice mewed. "Moonfur is _my_ daughter. I'll watch over both her kits with my life."

"Petaldust." Crookedstar sighed softly. "Willowpelt will have to watch over Flarekit, but you're right. Their grandmothers should watch over them."

Petaldust nodded stiffly, as if she was offended that Crookedstar _dare _tell her whom she could and could not watch over.

"Then it is decided. I shall go inform Bluestar of our decision." Oakheart stood and padded away towards his Former Mate's den.

**XxXxXxX**

Leafpaw had meant to only rest her eyes for moment. When she opened her eyes, however, she found that it was much brighter and for a moment she panicked- thinking she'd been asleep for half the day.

Honestly, she was more worried about Flarekit, more so than the other kits. Ferncloud was still recovering from the journey and she barely had any milk to support Birchkit, let alone another kit who was much younger, and much smaller, than her kit.

She'd overheard Moonfur and Rainwhisker speaking to each other, and everyone knew that the two cats had fallen in love during the journey. Everyone knew that they were half clan, yet that didn't seem to bother them.

What bothered them was that Moonfur could part with one of her kits, with seemingly no problems. Leafpaw knew different, she'd seen the Queen cry after Rainwhisker had padded away.

Not everyone could see the grief on her face, as if one of her kits had died.

Moonfur had wanted to call Rainwhisker back, to beg him to join her clan so she could keep both her kits close to her.

But what's done is done and Flarekit was not _her_ Clanmate and even as a Medicine Cat Apprentice, she knew she wouldn't let RiverClan have the kitten back.

Suddenly the brightness faded to darkness and fire leaped at her paws. She let out a panicked yelp before ice calmed the flames. Then the fire lashed out again, causing the ice to melt. Leafpaw started to panic when she started to feel her flesh burning.

"Fire and Ice are coming." A soft voice murmured in her ears.

The apprentice jerked awake, and Cinderpelt gazed at her. The Medicine Cat pushed herself awkwardly to her paws and signaled for her apprentice to follow. Once they were out of earshot, Cinderpelt asked what she'd seen.

Leafpaw shakily retold her mentor what she saw and heard. "I... Cinderpelt, I have a feeling that Mothwing has to know as well." She said awkwardly.

"StarClan would have sent her a message as well."

"They were faded last time I saw them... Perhaps they can only contact the last one they spoke too."

The gray cat narrowed her eyes before sighing. "Perhaps. Tell her if you must, but it's best to wait until morning."

**XxXxXxX**

It was barely dawn when Tearkit felt her mother shift. Her eyes blinked open and her stomach grumbled. As she pressed her tiny paws into her mother's stomach, she felt something lift her and suddenly she was dangling in the air. She let out an indigenous squeak, her paws flailing in the air.

Whoever had her let out a soft chuckle. Someone was yelling, and she cringed before she was soothed, that it was her who was being yelled at.

She seemed to be carried forever. She wanted to eat. She was famished. She mewed hungerly but no one seemed to listen.

Soon she was set down and glared up at the bigger cat. The cat snorted.

"Tearkit is definitely your daughter, Moonfur." The voice mewed.

"Did you have any doubt?" Her mother retorted.

The small kitten tilted her head, curiosity outweighing the hunger. She wanted to ask what they meant, but couldn't get the words out.

"The nursery shall be over here." A new voice announced. Everything was too loud, in her opinion, and everything could be done quieter.

The clan decided after figuring out which den was which. She looked up at her mother and Moonfur sighed before laying down and pulling her kit closer to her. Tearkit automatically began suckling.

**A.N:**

**So I was brainstorming some warrior names for Flare and Tear.**

**Teardrop or Tearash, Tearstream, Tearsnow, Tearsun, and Tearfur**

**Flareleaf, Flaresky, Flarestorm, Flarewillow, Flarecloud, Flaredust, Flareash, Flarefrost, and Flaresnow**

**Then there's the power: shadow walking, extraordinary healing, extraordinary agility, empathy, or premonition.**

**Which ones do you like best? :3 they'll have one of the names and one of the powers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You can still vote on the power(s) they get. Flarepaw will be getting one as well- she plays just as big a part in the story as Tearpaw. I plan on taking this story all the way through to Bramblestar's Storm. :3 **

**And Extraordinary Healing just means they heal faster and don't get sick. Kinda like Lionblaze's power of not being harmed in battle...**

**This will (most likely) follow cannon. Loosely. But on a side note, who should be their mates? :3**

Tearkit hadn't slept well in a couple since Brambleclaw, ThunderClan's deputy, had come back with her crush's body, she'd been having vivid time she closed her eyes she could smell blood, see smoke, and hear screaming. She didn't tell anyone about her nightmares, they probably wouldn't believe her anyways- she'd never seen a fire, only heard stories of them.

It seemed like tragedy had struck both RiverClan and ThunderClan; both had suffered deep blows. Her clan had lost the bravest warrior they'd had, while ThunderClan had been attacked by badgers and had almost been whipped out.

When they'd learned that some Warrior- Sootfur- had been killed, Moonfur had seemed more that a little upset. More so than when Hawkfrost's body had been found. Of course, that was _before_ Tigerstar's son had been discovered dead.

Tearkit _knew_ she was half-ThunderClan, she just didn't know who her father was.

She stood next to her mother, hardly able to contain her excitement. Despite her being tired, she found that becoming an apprentice drove away any sleepiness she'd had before.

The two Warrior apprentices looked pleased that their younger so-to-be denmate was about to join them. Even Willowpaw looked pleased, though she wasn't going to share duties with her.

"Tearkit, pad forward." The leader's voice demanded. The kit's fur fluffed up in pride. It was happening. It was really happening.

"As many know, Tearkit was born shortly after we arrived at the lakes. Her birth meant we belong here. Now we show our clan is growing stronger, by making this kit into an apprentice." She paused slighted and waited for the chatter to die down. "Tearkit, until you earn your Warrior name, you shall be called Tearpaw. I will be your mentor."

Tearpaw gazed up at the leader with wide eyes. She was going to be trained by _the leader of her clan_? She felt pride surge through her.

"Tearpaw! Tearpaw! Tearpaw!" Her clan cheered.

Leopardstar raised her tail and the clan fell silent. "The full moon is tonight, as many know; Blackclaw, Moonfur, Stonestream, Dawnflower, Heavystep, Beechpaw, Ripplepaw, and Tearpaw will be going." She didn't name the deputy or the medicine cats, they always went.

Tearpaw's jaw almost dropped. Why was she going? She was _barely_ an apprentice! What had she done to deserve to go? Her pelt prickled with nervousness. The other cats would probably make fun of her, for not knowing how to do _anything _and being just out of the nursery! What was Leopardstar thinking?

The clan meeting had come to an end and her mentor leaped down and gazed at her small apprentice with soft eyes. "I know you must be unsure of why I choose you, that you haven't done anything to earn it, but you will. This next moon you'll have to work _twice_ as hard, so you can go to the next one as well. Come, I'll teach you some hunting moves and then you can rest until the gathering."

Tearpaw nodded with wide eyes and followed her mentor out of camp. She didn't want her mentor to make exceptions for her tiny legs, but was grateful that she had. It was hard enough to keep up with her mentor going slow, she didn't want to think of how hard it would be if Leopardstar was running!

"Fish can sense danger." The leader mewed. "Be sure to not cast your shadow over the water- they'll know something is hunting them. Sit still and let them think the danger has passed."

"Do fish really know?" The apprentice asked, her eyes widening even more.

The leader nodded. "They do. See the small figures in the water? Those are baby fish; you don't want to hunt them, they're what make all the fish survive. Like kits in a clan."

Tearpaw peered over the edge of the lake and gazed into it. There where small figures and large ones too. "Is there a leader and some elders?" She asked with curiosity.

Her answer was a snort. "Maybe, we probably eat them before they can become Elder Fish."

Tearpaw's fur burned with embarrassment. What a mouse-brained question! Of course there wouldn't be Elder Fish! They probably died long before they became old or they were caught by the RiverClan Warriors!

"I'll show you how it's done and then you can try for yourself." Leopardstar moved into position, making sure her shadow didn't go over the water. She made sure Tearpaw was in position as well and waited for a few heart beats before flashing out her paw and grabbed a large fish and killed it, setting it on the shore.

"You'll have to wait for the fish to come back, but it won't take long."

Tearpaw nodded stiffly and watched as the figures slowly returned closer to the surface.

After what felt like an eternity, the fish were close enough to the surface for her to attempt. She stuck out her small paw and cringed when her claws dug into the slimy scales of the fish. She yelped as it pulled her in, her claws seemed to be stuck.

"Moonfur!" She cried for her mother as her head was covered with water. She tried pulling her paw out of the fish. Not holding her breath, she felt her mouth fill up with water. She couldn't breathe! She swallowed, hoping at some point that she'd soon be able breath again.

Blackness started to cover her eyes before she felt herself being lifted up. There was pressure being put on her stomach and she coughed up water. She shivered and closed her eyes again, relaxing slightly now that she could breath again.

"I think that's enough hunting for today." Her saviour mewed with a sympathetic tone. She cracked open her eyes and saw that it was her mentor.

"My paws hurt." Tearpaw mewed weakly. "But did I catch the fish? Or did it get away?"

Leopardstar snorted. "Your paws probably hurt because they were stuck in the trout. And yes, we have it. Perhaps we should would on swimming first."

Fear shot through the new apprentice, but she didn't show it. Being afraid of water? She might as well go join ThunderClan and be with whoever her father was.

Her mentor helped her back to camp and carried their fish. She dropped the prey into the pile and lead the tiny cat to the medicine cat den.

"I'm fine!" Tearpaw complained. "I don't need to go to bother Mothwing and Willowpaw with my sore paws! I just need sleep!"

Leopardstar gazed down at her apprentice. "Fine. Get some sleep, someone will wake you up for the gathering."

Tearpaw nodded and padded towards the Apprentice's den, before she crashed in a nest that didn't have a fresh scent in it.

**RiverClan**

**Leader **Leopardstar: unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

_**Apprentice,**_ Tearpaw

**Deputy **Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat **Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat  
><em><strong>Apprentice<strong>_, Willowpaw

**Warriors**

Blackclaw-smoky black tom  
><em><strong>Apprentice<strong>__,_ Beechpaw

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-gray tom

Reedwhisker-black tom  
><strong>Apprentice<strong>, Ripplepaw

Moonfur- silver she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Beechpawlight brown tom with blue eyes

Ripplepaw dark tabby tom with blue eyes

Tearpaw- dark blue she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

**Elders**

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

**ThunderClan**

**Leader** Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy **Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_**Apprentice,**_ Flarepaw

**Medicine Cat **Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes  
><em><strong>Apprentice,<strong>_ Birchpaw

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyed

**Apprentices**  
>Birchpaw-light brown tabby tom<p>

Flarepaw- dark red she-cat with gray eyes

**Queens**

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, expecting Dustpelt's kits

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Brackenfut's kits(mother of Cinderkit (she-cat), Poppykit(she-cat) Honeykit(she-cat), and Molekit(tom))

Daisy- cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace (mother of Berrykit(tom) Mousekit(tom), and Hazelkit(she-cat))

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat, mother of Firestar's kits (Pansykit (she-cat) Rosekit(she-cat) and Sagekit(she-cat) )

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes mother of Brambleclaw's kits (Hollykit(she-cat), Jaykit(blind tom), and Lionkit(tom) )

**Elders**  
>Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight<p>

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat


	5. Chapter 5: Flare

Flarepaw wasn't excited about the gathering. She'd never really wanted to go too one, though she didn't say it to Firestar's face.

She'd learned one battle move, and it seemed like it wasn't all that natural to her. Herbs came easier, but she was more determined to become a Warrior. She wanted to fight with her claws, not heal with herbs.

Her father had died just a half-moon prior; a storm had hit and uprooted a tree or two, claiming one of Firestar's lives and Rainwhisker's life as well.

She gathered next to the other cats that were preparing to leave for the Island. She was excited, in a way, to see more of her territory.

Sandstorm's kits had been born only sunrises prior- Flarepaw barely learned their names before she'd been promoted. They hadn't even opened their eyes. She'd be a warrior, long before Sandstorm or Squirrelflight's kits became apprentices. Maybe before even Sorreltail's. Hopefully she'd get one of the younger, newer, kits as an apprentice.

The new apprentice wondered what her warrior name would be. Flarestrike? Flarestream? Flareheart? They were all interesting names, but whatever Firestar chose as her name, she knew it'd grow on her and she'd like it, eventually.

Flarepaw thought about her father- he should be there, attending her first gathering along with her. That's what he'd promised, wasn't it? He'd _alway_ be there; comfort her, keep her warm, be her best friend, if that's what she needed. At times she had felt smothered by him, but that was something that she'd grown out of.

They left for the Gathering, despite Firestar wanting to stay with his mate. Their kits hadn't been named yet; the two cats had decided to wait until their kits opened their eyes, which was taking a bit longer than she'd have thought.

As they neared the lake, she took it in. It was hard to believe she'd been born shortly after they'd arrived. Rainwhisker never actually told her who her mother was, just that they'd been in love; that they'd fallen in love on the journey.

The only thing she knew was that her mother was RiverClan and she had one littermate. When she'd first learned of this, she was angry that she didn't have someone who fully shared her blood. After a while, however, she accepted it. They'd split the two kits up- they were half-clan so one grew up in their father's clan and the other in their mother's.

Her father had _promised _he'd point out her mother and sister during one of the gatherings. She resented him for the- he'd _broken_ his promise. How dare he leave her? Her aunt and cousins were alive still, yes, but they shared only half (or less) of her blood.

When they crossed the bridge, Flarepaw's nose wrinkled at the stench. Her antisocial behaviour caused her feel uncomfortable at the site of so many cats. She could barely handle her clanmates (whom seemed to be multiplying everyday).

Brambleclaw stood next to his apprentice, she admired how strong and proud she looked. "Birchpaw will help you." He mewed softly.

Her fur prickled. Help her with what? She could handle things herself. Birchpaw was a few moons away from being a warrior, why would he want to help _her_ when he was almost finished. Her ears flattened when her mentor left, to go sit by the other mentors.

Birchpaw was talking to some apprentices from what she assumed be RiverClan. Their sleek pelts and full bellies giving them away. They also smelled like the lake- or the stream which lay between WindClan and ThunderClan.

She noticed a warrior mumbling in an apprentice's ear. The warrior was silver, almost the same colour as the lines around her eyes. The apprentice was blue-ish with a strange drop ingrained on her chest. They both shared the same silver colour, so maybe they were related?

She wondered what was being passed between mother and daughter. Where they her kin? She wished she knew. Her sister was probably promoted at the same time as she was. Was her sister here? She wanted to meet her, desperately.

She watched the leaders converse for a few moments before Leopardstar raised her tail, silencing the crowd.

"RiverClan is doing well, in fact, we have a new apprentice, Tearpaw. She joins us at the Gathering tonight!"

"Tearpaw! Tearpaw! Tearpaw!"

Flarepaw numbly cheered for the new RiverClan apprentice. It wasn't that she was unhappy for the other cat, but the fact that she still has a parent caused her bitterness.

Her leader stepped forward and began his announcement. "Sandstorm has had her kits." He announced. "She has yet to name them- she wants to wait until they've opened their eyes." It seemed like he could barely contain his excitement.

"Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit have also been born to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw just a few weeks ago."

The clans cheered for the birth of new kits, even if they were from a separate clan.

Her leader waited for it to calm down again before continuing. "We also have a new apprentice, Flarepaw, who is with us tonight."

"Flarepaw! Flarepaw! Flarepaw!" One cat seemed to cheer louder than the rest, it seemed like it was from the silver RiverClan cat.

Would he mention her father's death? Or would he not, so that his clan didn't seem weak?

"There is also some bad news. Our warrior, Rainwhisker, has joined StarClan."

Her tail flicked in annoyance. Why did he name it that way.

"No!" A broken voice from the crowd cried out. "Please tell me you're joking, Firestar!"

Flarepaw's head snapped over to the mother and daughter. The daughter looked shocked and leaned away from her mother, as if she'd never heard her mother sounding so heart broken. The mother had leaped to her paws and tears had formed in them.

"I'm sorry, Moonfur, I am not joking." Firestar said gently.

"He said our daughters would meet their other parent but a moon ago! Isn't that why both leaders brought apprentices barely made today?"

Firestar shook his head and glanced at Flarepaw for a heartbeat before looking back at Moonfur. "This is your opportunity to know Flarepaw. If Flarepaw wishes, and you, Leopardstar, agree, Tearpaw can come back with ThunderClan until the half-moon, just so she can know her sister. If Flarepaw so chooses, she can go to RiverClan."

Her heart dropped. She didn't want to leave everything she knew, even if it was for half of a moon. Would Firestar really send her away? She didn't want to go! It wouldn't be fair!

She started to find it hard to breathe. Her heart raced and her vision blurred. What was happening to her?

Her newly discovered sister made her way over to her. "It's fine." She whispered softly in her ear. "You won't have to come to RiverClan. If Leopardstar agrees I'll come with you." There was determination in her mew, as if she needed a break from her clanmates.

Flarepaw nodded weakly at her sister's words. They both turned to see both their leaders looking at them. Their mother looked sad, as if she knew what Tearpaw's decision was.

Leopardstar spoke. "If it is Tearpaw or Flarepaw's decision, I will allow it. ." She sighed softly.

Flarepaw had relaxed at this point and watched the leaders watch the two of them. She felt everyone's eyes on them. Her sister shivered and she weakly nodded her head.

What was that in the RiverClan leader's eyes? Sarrow? Anger? Flarepaw couldn't pinpoint it.

"I do have one request, make her _your_ apprentice."

After that, the clearing broke out in chatter. The WindClan leader had to wait for a few long heartbeats before he could make his reporting.

Flarepaw didn't pay attention. There was enough drama already. Would a half-moon be long enough to get to know her sister? It wouldn't make up for six moons of being apart, but maybe it would be enough to have a bond started.

Who knew, maybe next time she, Flarepaw, would want to spend the half-moon in RiverClan.

**a.n:**

hows that for a reveal? What do you think? Was Tearpaw to rash? And what happens now? Plus, we'll see Sandstorm's kits open their eyes and be named! I can do a chapter for the half-moon or I can do a couple chapters.

As for Firestar's kits' warrior names:

Sage- female; Pansy- male; Rose- female

Sageheart, Safepool, Sagesong, Sageheart, Sagestorm, Sagewish, Sagepetal, Sagewhisper, Sagefire, Sageflower, Sageriver, Sageraven; Pansyclaw, Pansyfur, Pansyflight, Pansywhisker, Pansyfur, Pansywing, Pansyfall; Rosepool, Roseheart, Rosefur, Rosestorm, Roseleaf, Rosefall; or any names you come up with!


	6. Chapter 6: Tear

Tearpaw wasn't sure why she'd decided to go to ThunderClan for half of a moon when she was barely out of the nursery. Was it because she was mad at her mother or because she didn't want to get wet anymore?

She didn't know. It was all confusing. Maybe being away from her home would be good. She'd finally get away from the nightmares that plagued her mind since she could remember.

As she looked back at her mentor's face, it was one of disappointment. _I'll come back, Leopardstar, I promise. _She thought softly. As if her leader could hear her thought, she nodded slightly before turning and leading her clan away.

The small apprentice crouched next to her sister before Firestar lead the clan away. It seemed like a long journey to the ThunderClan camp. It was farther than RiverClan was.

Once they got there, Firestar leaped up on to a ledge and called out familiar words:

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Ledge for a clan meeting."

Tearpaw flinched as cats moved out of their nests and shot annoyed looks at Firestar. _If looks could kill..._ She thought in amusement, though unsure of where the phrase came from, she realised it did apply. Firestar world be _dead_ if a glare could kill like claws.

Why couldn't the announcement wait? She wasn't here to stay forever, just until she could get to know her sister whom she should have been raised with.

_What if you meet her in battle? Will you be able to forget the bond? Will you be able to fight _ThunderClan _when they're your friends?_

She didn't know the answers, but she also didn't worry about them. It wasn't like RiverClan was ever going to fight ThunderClan when they were on the opposite side of the lake.

_Maybe you should have stayed in RiverClan and never wanted to know your sister. It would have been easier, just in case._

"Tearpaw has decided to stay with us for a half-moon," Firestar started.

The apprentice flinched as heads turned towards her.

"I hope you don't plan on teaching her ThunderClan battle-" a dark gray tom started before Firestar cut him off.

"She's half ThunderClan. She has a right to live here whenever she wants." The leader said calmly.

"She's my brother's daughter." A female voice commented. "I'll make sure she's welcome, Firestar."

Tearpaw stayed quiet and close to her sister. She didn't like the hostile glares she was receiving. Why were they all so mean? Flarepaw _wouldn't_ receive this kind of treatment for in RiverClan!

"Thank you, Sorreltail." He mewed. "I shall be Tearpaw's mentor until she decides to go home."

The same dark tom hissed. "You shouldn't teach the enemy how-"

"She's not an enemy, Ashfur." A ginger she-cat snapped from where she assumed was the nursery. She was a lighter ginger, sitting next to a darker one. She assumed they were family, if not mother and daughter than at least littermates.

As she gazed at them longer, the paler ginger she-cat was older, so she was probably the mother. How weird, being in the nursery with your mother and not being a kit anymore.

Longing shot through her. This wasn't her home, and it never would be- her heart belonged with RiverClan even if she was in ThunderClan with her littermate. Shaking her head slightly she turned back to the meeting

"Sandstorm's right, Ashfur, an apprentice isn't the enemy. She has just as much right to be here as I do."

Ashfur snorted. "You're a warrior, who was _kicked_ out of RiverClan by Hawkfrost and Mothwing. You won't go back to RiverClan and tell them out secrets, she probably will." He shot a dark look at the pair.

Flarepaw snorted and opened her mouth to say something before someone else spoke.

"He's right, Firestar." A she-cat mewed from where she sat. Tearpaw turned to look at the new voice and realised that it was a tabby she-cat, _Leafpool_ she shuddered that the medicine cat spoke out against her. "I don't think it's smart to accept someone so easily into our clan when she has her own clan."

"Shut up! All of you!" Flarepaw's voice rose above them all. "You don't know her. None of us do. She should at least _have a chance _before you make crazy accusations."

From what Tearpaw had seen- her sister really didn't like problems and usually preferred to stay quiet about her opinions to herself and let the others speak for her. If she was speaking out against the warriors, Tearpaw figured it must be something she wanted, a lot.

_That means she wants to know you._ A voice commented, it sounded like her own but at the same time it sounded a bit older. She almost recoiled in shock. How was her conscious older than she was? Maybe they were right, she was dangerous.

She suddenly felt claustrophobic with everyone staring at her. Everything seemed to close in on her. She didn't like the walls of the camp, or how everyone seemed to be moving towards her.

As if her sister could sense her panic, she felt her press up against her body trying to be comforting. It didn't work. She flinched away and her sister looked at her with worried eyes.

"This meeting is over." Firestar's voice rang abruptly. "If, in a moon, she wants to stay then she can. If not, she's free to go home. If they learn of a half-moon of basic training, then fine."

Some of the clan grumbled it's displeasure but other than that, nothing more happened.

**XxXxXxX**

Tearpaw's sister had helped her make a nest after the meeting, and her panic attack had faded. Her mind still felt foggy from it, she'd barely been able to move and she had to all but fight the urge to disappear- literally.

It didn't happen often, only when her emotions were so high, it was the only way she could get to her sister in the blink of an eye at the gathering. She usually pushed away her emotions, and made it seem like a lot of things didn't bother her.

As she twist and turned in her nest she realised that she wasn't next to her sister anymore; she was back into the RiverClan camp and let out a sigh of relief. Had it all been a dream?

"Tearpaw!" Someone hissed in her ear. "How did you get here? It's dangerous to travel at night." She spun around and smiled at Ripplepaw.

Before she could say anything more she was pushed into the apprentices den.

"You might not be welcome here in half-a-moon!" He told her. "The clan doesn't like how you abandoned them the first chance you got."

"Who are you talking to?" Beechpaw grumbled from his nest before he shot up.

"Tearpaw!" He bound over to the new apprentice. "How'd you get here?"

She was still trying to process what Ripplepaw had told her. Did the clan really think she'd abandon them? She just wanted to get to know her sister. Was that really so wrong? Apparently the clan thought so.

"Are you going to stay?" Ripplepaw asked her. She flinched at all the questions.

"I just... Wished to be home and then I _was_." She decided to answer Beechpaw first and she then turned to look at Ripplepaw. "And... Yes. I think I'm here to stay." No matter how much she wanted to stay with her sister, to get to know her, she wanted to be with their mother.

Her paws tingled. She was excited to spend her first night as an apprentice in _RiverClan _and not _ThunderClan_.

"You'll have to tell Leopardstar." Beechpaw reminded her. "We can all three go together, in the morning.

The two went to their nests and fell asleep. Tearpaw made her way to an abandoned one, she'd have to make her own in the morning.

**XxXxXxX**

When she woke up the next morning she let out a yelp. Where were Beechpaw and Ripplepaw and why did it smell like ThunderClan? She glanced over and saw her sister. She didn't want to be back in her sister's clan.

How did happen? Why was she back? She was happy at home!

"Tearpaw! Flarepaw!" A voice called and Flarepaw sat up, blinking sleep from her eyes. "You two are going to learn how to hunt today."

Still feeling dejected about being back in ThunderClan, she followed her sister, dreading the first day in ThunderClan. Would she be forced to stay here, in a half moon, if her clan really didn't want her?


End file.
